


Just a Song

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “And Keith could help us.”“I could what?” Keith practically glared at Pidge, but she just smiled.At the same time, Lance spoke; “He could what?”“Help us write the song,” Pidge stated again. “You’ve obviously had more experience, and you’ve started coming every day anyway so might as well be useful.”A silent conversation passed between the two as they had a stare down, Pidge ultimately winning.“Fine.”“Cool. Come back tomorrow with ideas, idiots. We have to win this year.”~~~~~~~~~Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Allura haven't won BoB in years, and maybe getting help from Pidge's friend will help them. If Lance can get his act together to work with him.Or: Band AU where Lance can't decide whether he likes or hates Keith :)





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> well this is gonna be a short book but hope you guys enjoy!

“Adele.”

“Beyonce.”

“Adele.”

“Beyonce.”

“Oh my gosh,  _ shut up _ .” Katie’s neutral sounding voice filled the air, annoyance strong in her tone. “We are not doing covers of songs from either of those artists!”

“But it’s  _ Beyonce _ ,” Lance argued pathetically. “You can’t just  _ not _ use Beyonce.”

“But Adele has better songs, and we could do terrific covers of them,” Allura argued back.

The band of friends had been cooped up in Hunk’s garage for more than thirty minutes trying to choose songs to practice for the Battle of the Bands later that year, and like most of their song choosing sessions, they had gotten nowhere.

They had been a band since the Freshman year of high school, playing covers of songs at pride parades or in the courtyard after school. It had been easier to choose covers of songs back then, and as they grew up and developed their own taste of music, and got more serious about music, it became harder to choose songs.

They had tried to write their own songs, but it turned out terrible. And their song choices are limited due to lack of members. Sure, there was four of them, but most of the songs they’d like to do would sound ten times better with another guitar player and a set keyboard player. At the moment Pidge played piano, but she knew so many instruments that would add  _ ‘umf’ _ to their covers. Hunk played bass, Allura was on the drums, and Lance was on the guitar.

And they all would do vocals, depending on the cover. They didn’t talk much about letting other people into the band, simply because they preferred it being just them- just friends.

“We are not doing a Beyonce song, Lance.” Katie groaned. “Let it  _ go _ .”

“So Adele is still on the table...” The look Katie shot Allura caused her voice to trail off. “...or not.”

“ _ Hunk. _ ” Lance groaned, dramatically draping himself across the large tan male, who had decided from the beginning to stay out of the argument. “Tell Pidge we should do a Beyonce song.”

Hunk almost never got into cover battles, especially since two years ago when Allura suggestion BTS and punches started getting thrown. He had to tear Katie off of Allura, who was calling her a; “disgraceful bastard who doesn’t appreciate real music” or somewhere along those lines.

He figured he would just stick to the bench until a song is chosen, and break up and fights in case K-Pop is brought up again. “Sorry, Lance, but I’m with Pidge on this. Beyonce just doesn’t fit our vibe, ya know?”

“Betrayal.”

“Thank you, Hunk.” Pidge grinned smugly and Lance groaned as he returned to his spot on the floor. 

“What’s your idea then, oh great one?” Lance asked sarcastically, glaring at Katie.

“I know you guys aren’t huge fans of them, but I think we should try a Panic! At The Disco song. If we find one that fits our vibe, as Hunk called it,” She adjusted her glasses. “I bet we could do an awesome cover.”

_ “Pidge _ .”

“What?”

“I refuse to do a Panic! At The Disco song.”

Pidge groaned and fell face first into the concrete from where she sat on the ground. “Come  _ on _ , Lance. You refuse to do anything that isn’t pop-culture. We could totally do an awesome cover of Northern Downpour.”

“Let’s just add it to the list and move along. We still haven’t played anything and it’s been 45 minutes.” Allura interrupted their argument, and Hunk nodded in agreement.

“ _ Fiiine _ .”

 

 

They ended up not playing anything for the rest of their practice and didn’t find a song either. It was mainly Lance’s stubbornness on not doing any songs Pidge and the rest liked. Katie had gone to five different bands on youtube and pulling up various songs she thought he’d like, and not just the bands she liked. She was so desperate to find a song, she let Allura suggest a few K-Pop songs. (And Hunk was very on edge the whole time that went on.)

But everyone knew Lance insisted on finding the perfect song. Last year, they had done a Twenty One Pilots song; much to Katie’s surprise. Lance didn’t even like that band, so when he came running into the garage squealing about finding the song, no one expected a song by TOP.

Of course, they still try to move along the process as fast as possible so they had time to prepare the song for competitions. One year, it took them until the month before to finally choose a song, and they sounded like a bunch of five-year-olds when they tried to play.

But then again, that’s what happens when you try to play a pop song with drums, guitars, and a bass. Chaos. It just didn’t sound...right. And Lance’s reassurance of, “We wouldn't have been able to live up to Shawn Mendes anyway” did not help anyone’s mood.

So the next day they were once again cooped up in Hunk’s garage, looking through youtube and each other's playlist for songs. 

“What about One Republic?” Allura breaks a silence that had been settled for almost ten minutes, and in response a series of grunts and ‘maybes’ from the other bandmates.

“Depends what song we’d do by them,” Pidge mumbles, on the floor like a starfish, her chin on the concrete floor and eyes fixed on the phone in front of her. Lance was using her back as a pillow, knees bent and phone high above his head. Hunk was inside getting snacks since they’d been at this for a while now.

The silence was settling in the room once again, breaking suddenly when Pidge’s phone started playing the Pokemon theme song. Allura and Lance both turned to look at her, both of them narrowing their eyes. “No.”

Pidge glanced back and forth between them. “It’s my ringtone. Lance, get off me.” Katie shoved Lance off her back and sat up. “Hey, Keith….oh crap I totally forgot…. I’m at Hunk’s with the band….sure we’re not really doing anything….bye idiot.”

There was a pause as Katie laid back down before Lance spoke; “Who did you just invite?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. My friend Keith and I are supposed to hang out today and since we’re just scrolling through songs I thought he could come over here instead.”

“You have friends other than us?”

“Is that so hard to believe?”

Lance and Pidge just stared at each other for a moment until the garage door opened again and the smell of peanut butter cookies distracted the two. “I made cookies!” Hunk’s cheery voice spoke as he entered the garage.

“Hunk, you’re a savior,” Lance said as he took three cookies, sitting down on the floor by Allura and handing her one as he scrolled through his playlist once again. “And Pidge invited someone.”

Hunk looked at Pidge as she took some cookies. “What? Keith and I were supposed to hang out and it’s not like we’re really _ doing  _ anything.”

“Yeah, I don’t see the problem.” Hunk shrugged, placing the rest of the cookies down in the middle of the circle they had formed, sitting down on the cold concrete as well.

“The  _ problem _ is that it’s our band.”

“He’s not gonna play, Lance. I mean, he does know guitar but he won’t join.” Pidge said.

Lance grunted and everything was silent for a long time as they scrolled through their phones, someone saying a song or band and short responses coming from the rest of the group. Then, “Pidge?”

The tiny female instantly perked up at the voice. “Garage!” 

A moment later the garage door opened and someone stepped inside, purple eyes scanning the room before resting on Pidge. His lips twitched up in a small smile, or was it a smirk? “You ditched me to play Clash Royale with your band?”

“We’re looking for a song,” Pidge replied as Keith sat down next to her, and she sat up so they were face to face. “We play Clash Royale on Fridays.”

Keith laughed and-  _ holy shit _ Pidge’s friend was hot. Lance was staring, he knew he was staring and looked away quickly as Keith glanced over at him. Then he looked at everyone else before turning back to Pidge. “So you ditched losing at Mario Kart because you’d prefer to listen to music on a cold garage floor surrounded by other nerds?”

“I resent that,” Lance spoke up. “Heavily.”

“Lance, quiet before you embarrass me in front of my only cool friend,” Pidge warned, before turning back to Keith. “That’s Lance, he's cocky and thinks he’s funny but he’s just a stupid dork-”

“Hey!”

“That’s Allura, she’s pretty chill but she has no respect for real music since she likes K-Pop, no offense Keith, Koreans are wonderful. Allura and Lance also flirt with each other and it’s super gross.”

Keith chuckled at that as Pidge continued. “And that’s Hunk, he’s the only other nerd in here and the person I can tolerate the most.”

“Please never introduce us to anyone ever again,” Lance complained.

“ _ Anyway _ , you can help us find a song if you want, Keith. Then we can play Mario Kart and get your ass handed to you.” 


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith makes suggestions and Lance tries to hate him.{insert smirk emoji}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Life got out of hand.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this!

 

“Why don’t you guys just write a song?” Keith’s voice interrupted the tense silence that was occupied with a stare down between Allura and Pidge. About K-Pop. Again. Keith had started hanging out in the garage with them for the past few weeks, and nobody protested so he didn’t stop.

“That’s blasphemy.” Lance answered. 

“Lance, you don’t even know what that means.” Pidge said, still staring at Allura intently, refusing to back down.

“Yes I do, Coran told me.” 

“Uh-huh. What’s it mean?”

“I….” Lance paused, eyebrows knitting together in concentration, then  disappointment. “I forgot.”

“Thought so.” Pidge smirked smugly from where she was still having her stare contest.

And, since no one else was, Hunk answered Keith’s question. “Lance and Pidge tried to write songs, and since Lance is getting an english degree you’d think it’d be easy but nope. Couldn’t even write the actual music with how much arguing there was between them.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “You guys can’t write songs…...because you argue to much?” His voice was laced with amusement.

“There were other reasons, too, mullet.” Lance jumped to defend himself, attention permanently away from his phone.

“It’s not a mullet.”

“It so is.”

“Whatever.”

“Lance is right, though.” Allura intervened. Somehow, the two girls were still holding eye contact as the conversation continued, eyebrows furrowed and gazes intense. “They couldn’t stop arguing, but we also couldn’t write music that matched the lyrics they kept coming up with.” 

“That’s why you write the music first.” Keith stated. “Get the feel of the song then write the lyrics to fit.”

Everyone turned to look at him, Pidge cursing once she realized she broke eye contact. They were in the garage still, all laying on the floor like the disasters they were, except Keith who was sitting at the drums and scrolling through a social media. He looked up at the silence. Hunk broke the silence. “You’ve written songs?”

“You never told me that.” Pidge said.

“Back in highschool.” He answered Hunk. Then to Pidge; “We hadn’t met yet. It’s pretty easy once you write a few. If you guys are doing the the contests original songs have better chances than covers.”

He said it so matter-of-the-factly, and everyone exchanged glances as Keith went back to whatever he was doing. “And mashups.” He says. “Anyone who has seen Pitch Perfect knows mashups always win.”

_ Oh my god he’s watched Pitch Perfect who the hell is this guy  _ Lance’s brain was screaming because he was trying not to like Keith; mainly because he kinda just walked into the friend group and acts like he know everything. And yet here he was. Stating he likes Pitch Perfect.

This douche.

“Maybe we should try an original.” Hunk said slowly, after a long pause.

“Would we have the time to write it?” Pidge asked.

“We should. Battle of the Bands is still months away.”

Allura spoke next. “Yes, but this’ll be our first song. We’d have to work at it for a while and who knows if it’ll even be good enough to win.”

“Technically, it’s not our first song.” Pidge replied, adjusting her glasses. “And Keith could help us.”

“I could what?” Keith practically glared at Pidge, but she just smiled.

At the same time Lance spoke; “He could what?” 

“Help us write the song.” Pidge stated again. “You’ve obviously had more experience, and you’ve started coming everyday anyway so might as well be useful.”

A silent conversation passed between the two as they had a staredown, Pidge ultimately winning. 

“Fine.”

“Cool. Come back tomorrow with ideas, idiots. We have to win this year.”

**\---**

“You are terrible at this.”

“Give me a break, mullet. It’s hard to write a song when someone is looking over your shoulder.”

“You are probably the most frustrating person ever.”

“I’m taking that as a complement.”

“You would.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Keith blatantly ignored him. “You have to put feeling into the lyrics. It can’t just be, well, lyrics.”

“That made no sense.”

“It would if you actually listened to me!”

“Yeah, that’s a no.”

Keith let out a groan of frustration. “I quit.”

“You can’t!” Pidge called over from where the rest of the band was experimenting with the music itself. Keith groaned again, falling backward onto the floor of the garage. 

“Lance, play nice.” Hunk called over next.

“I am!”

“Keith sounds like he’s dying, so I’m pretty sure you’re not.”

This time Lance groaned and fell forward onto the floor. They two avoided looking at each other because. Well. Bad gay thoughts. “But he’s so annoying.”

“No he’s not, Lance.”

“Yes he is.”

Keith cleared his throat. “I’m still here, guys.” 

“Right. Sorry, Keith.”

“Don’t worry about it, Hunk.” Keith sat up like a semi gay disaster and poked Lance with his shoe. “Now get up, McClain. You have to try to get ideas on paper.”

Lance simply groaned and blindly swatted at Keith’s shoe. Keith fought a smile.  _ When he’s not an annoying prick he’s kinda cute.  _ He poked him again. Lance groaned again. This process repeated itself quite a lot.

“Lance.”

“Keith.”

“Get your ass out of the air and do something productive.”

“Rather not.”

Keith groaned and fell onto the floor once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairly short but I was trying to build plot and such.  
> Spicy stuff in the next chapter or two {insert smirk emoji}


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some texting throughout the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i need a life  
> enjoy :)

_Monday_

Chat Room: The Oneders (not really)

{lenny has made a chatroom}

{lenny has added 4 people}

 

{pidgeon} lance what have you done

 

{lenny} clearly I made a chatroom

{lenny} because we are the oneders

 

{pidgeon} no we aren’t

{pidgeon} we don’t have a band name

{pidgeon} and it’s not gonna be the oneders

 

{lenny has changed pidgeon’s name to jimmy}

{lenny has changed sunshine’s name to tb player}

{lenny has changed strong_stars’ name to guy}

{lenny has changed dead-inside’s name to feye}

 

{feye} lance, why r u like this?

{feye} and why am I the love interest?

 

{lenny} I ran out of names so it was feye or the tom hanks character

 

{feye} wow.

 

{tb player} at least ur character has a name

{tb player} mine doesn’t

 

{lenny} but the tb player is important, just like you <3

 

{tb player} aw, bro

 

{lenny} bro

 

{guy} why am I ‘guy’

{guy} I don’t understand

 

{lenny} ya’know, the movie That Thing You Do?

{lenny} about the band that tries to go big and they’re called the oneders

 

{guy} I don’t believe I’ve seen it

{guy} but why am I ‘guy’?

 

{lenny} the drummer is named guy

{lenny} guitarist is lenny

{lenny} other guitarist is jimmy

{lenny} tb player is the bass player

{lenny} and feye is the love interest

 

{guy} hmm

{guy} maybe we should watch the movie together tonight

 

{feye}I’m down

{feye} that movie is the best thing before p!atd

 

{jimmy} some would disagree

{jimmy} like me

{jimmy} because that’s a lie

{jimmy} it’s the best movie since ever

 

{tb player} didn’t we watch it a few weekends ago?

 

{lenny} Allura wasn’t there so we’re watching it again

{lenny} it’s not up for discussion anymore

 

{feye} can you change my name back now?

 

{lenny} no

 

{feye} lance

 

{lenny} nOpe

 

{feye} lAnCe

 

{lenny} fine  
{lenny} buzz kill

{lenny has changed feye’s name to dead-inside}

{lenny} happy?

 

{dead-inside} very :)

 

{jimmy} is that-

{jimmy} Keith

{jimmy} did you just send an almost EMOJI?!

 

{dead-inside} I’m trying something new

 

_Tuesday_

Chat Room; It’s WONDERS not ONEDERS lance!

{pidgeon} Shiro just texted me

{pidgeon} ‘tell Keith to get off his phone’

{pidgeon} where are you guys?

 

{dead-inside} confidential

 

{lancey} they’re at a restaurant

{lancey} on a double date ( **͡** ° **͜ʖ ͡** °)

 

{dead-inside} how do you even know that?

 

{lancey} allura told me

 

{pidgeon} oooh

{pidgeon} who’s the victim?

 

{dead-inside} uuuummmmm

{dead-inside} one of shiro’s friends

{dead-inside} he’s giving me the glare bye gotta go

 

_Wednesday_

Chat Room: time to annoy Keith and Allura idiots

{pidgeon} spill you two

{pidgeon} I want to know everything

 

{dead-inside} it’s all confidential

{dead-inside} right allura?

 

{strong_stars} of course :)

 

{pidegon} come oooooNNNNN

 

{strong_stars} we aren’t saying :)

 

{dead-inside} need to know basis

 

{pidgeon} and I need to know!

{pidgeon} if you won’t tell, I’ll find someone who can

 

{dead-inside} don’t.

 

{pidgeon} ( **͡** ° **͜ʖ ͡** °)

{pidgeon has added daddy to the chat room}

{pidgeon} ( **͡** ° **͜ʖ ͡** °)

 

{dead-inside} i hate you

 

{pidgeon} ( **͡** ° **͜ʖ ͡** °)

 

{daddy} do I want to know what’s happening?

 

{pidgeon} Keith won’t tell us about the double date

 

{lancey} wait wait wait

{lancey} keith’s brothers username is daddy

{lancey} omg

{lancey} i-

 

{pidgeon} shut it, lance

{pidgeon} i need information

 

{daddy} it’s all confidential

 

{pidgeon} but whyyyyyyyy

 

{daddy} because it didn’t end well

{daddy} matt and Keith acted more like bros than like they were on a date

{daddy} half way through allura and I left and they just kept talking about everything and nothing

{daddy} your brother catcalled more women than I thought possible

 

{pidgeon} you set him up with matt?

{pidgeon} why would you do this?

 

{dead-inside} we didn’t act like it was a date because it wasn’t

{dead-inside} it breaks the buddy code to date a buddies sibling

 

{daddy} that’s a thing?

 

{dead-inside} mhmm

 

{lancey} a very big thing

 

{sunshine} one of the biggest

 

{strong_stars} nobody breaks the buddy code

 

_Thursday_

Chat Room: big news dorks

{pidgeon} guuuuyyyyssss

{pidgeon} all of you get on right now

{pidgeon} I need to tell you guys

{pidgeon} NOW

 

{lancey} make it quick I’m in class

 

{dead-inside} since when have you cared about paying attention in class?

 

{sunshine} since he got a certain professor

 

{strong_stars} I think it’s the person who sits in front of him, actually

 

{daddy} or maybe he finally realized he should get his grades up and not be on his phone in my class :)

 

{lancey} :(

{lancey} says the professor on his phone

 

{daddy} you’re supposed to be taking a test

 

{dead-inside} I’ve only known him for a month, but I’m pretty sure Lance doesn’t take tests

 

{daddy} that explains a lot

 

{lancey} hey!

 

{daddy} pidge, please hurry up so Lance can take his test

 

{pidge} so everyone’s here?

{pidge} say something if you’re here

 

{strong_stars} quiznack

 

{lancey} ;P

 

{sunshine} cheesecake :D

 

{daddy} lance take your test

 

{dead-inside} something

 

{pidge} yes you’re all here

{pidge} matt got a gig at some bar to DJ

{pidge} and we’re all going

 

{dead-inside} when is it?

 

{pidgeon} saturday

{pidgeon} and we’re carpooling

{pidgeon} easier to keep track of everyone

{pidgeon} everyone in?

 

{dead-inside} sure why not

 

{strong_stars} in

 

{sunshine} I'm down

 

{daddy} I took Lance's phone but he’d say yes

{daddy} and I’ll  come

 

{pidge} good, cause you’re dd

 

{daddy} of course

 

_Friday_

Chatroom: songwriting is hard

{dead-inside} someone please tell Lance to stop playing flappy bird

{dead-inside} before I throw something at him

 

{lancey} you wouldn’t dare

 

{dead-inside} i very much dare

 

{lancey} *bisexual gasp*

 

{dead-inside} oh my god

{dead-inside} you’re supposed to be writing

 

{lancey} do I have to?

 

{dead-inside} yes

 

_Saturday_

Chat Room: keith wake up and get in the van

{pidgeon} Keith wake up

{pidgeon} get ready

{pidgeon} and get in the white pedophile van I swear to god

{pidgeon} it’s 5 fucking pm and you’re sleeping

 

{dead-inside} it’s called a nap, Pidge

 

{pidgeon} i don’t care

{pidgeon} just get in the pedophile van so we can get everyone else

{pidgeon} we have free v bucks

 

{dead-inside} whatever

{dead-inside} give me a five minutes

 

{pidgeon} you have one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this keeps up next chapter will be out soon  
> happy valentines day!
> 
> if any of you know what That Thing You Do is I'll fucking marry you jkjk
> 
> here's a link to the song from the movie: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7o40za1wAlI


End file.
